


Late Maturing

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: 37line；4A6O；完全是色文；寝取背德；人妻南掉进了坏家伙纱夏的陷阱！
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 22





	Late Maturing

**Author's Note:**

> 同人创作请勿上升真人；遇到立场不同以及反感相关题材的情况请主动避雷；文笔极差，随便看看；  
> 谢谢！

1  
在南即将拉开门出去的时候，丈夫叫住了她。

“今天有事吗？”

对方打量的目光并没有很肆无忌惮，但依旧不遮不掩地落下来，南已经将漆皮小包的带子跨在肩上，她没回头，背对着他说其实昨天就发了短信说明这周末有客户定好的约会——言下之意是否是有责怪的意思，他其实并不大确定，也许这样尴尬的氛围不过是在紧张加持之下越发心虚的表现之一。

他没主动提起那件事，而妻子便也没有再说话，只随手将落在胸前的头发捋到一侧，斋藤看见她脖子后面贴的那块药胶，至此才认为她这般不同寻常又有些不雅的打扮没那样叫人惴惴不安，意识到她从未出尔反尔过——哪怕是那样古怪又变态的请求——于是马上放软了语气，上前几步亲昵地揽住了她，因为急于讨要这个拥抱，他理所应当地没有发现对方身体在这几秒中显露的不自然僵硬，反而用还没怎么刮干净胡子的侧脸去蹭她，手臂也黏糊糊地顺着她的腰往上攀。

斋藤的身体还有洗过的睡衣散发出来的柔顺剂味道，南在和他接吻的时候不着痕迹地往后挣开了怀抱，她垂着眸子、脸红红的，轻轻拍开了他试图撩开黑色裙摆的手。

妻子今天穿了丝袜，而她这样欲拒还迎的害羞引得斋藤忍不住暧昧地笑。

他回到摆了早餐的桌子前，作势往后仰，陷进了柔软的木椅坐垫里。

“我在家里等你。”

高跟鞋踩在瓷砖上的声音几乎是冷酷地响起。南“嗯”了声，她按下把手，在丈夫道别的问候中拉开门出去。

“早些回来。”斋藤说。

2  
不是第一次做这样的事情了。

纱夏已经撒着娇和她说戒指硌人、骗她取掉了她那年订婚时就戴在手上的金属圆环，然后和她十指紧扣，一下又一下地用那根大东西在她身体里兴风作浪——真不要脸，在灯光都是粉色的情趣酒店里脱光了衣服做爱明明是约定好的形式程序，纱夏却以互相舔舐伤口的借口为由，在初见时就与她交换了姓名，一进到麦克风录不到的暧昧范围里就放肆地用爱称呼唤她——凑崎纱夏的年纪竟然比她还要大一点点，南试图在她玩世不恭的表情里找到些能为此佐证的线索，却徒劳而返。

可是乐于为他人夫妻生活增添情趣又健康单身的alpha难得一遇，那么这样看来，她和凑崎纱夏的相遇好像很幸运。

南不知道丈夫选定凑崎纱夏做他们婚姻的第三者时抱有什么想法，不过她没办法向任何人提出这个问题了，斋藤的面容已经被情人插在身体里的性器搅得逐渐模糊，她的理智正在以最快的速度流失，再不能细细地思考这些，唯一能做的就是将自己交付给纱夏，南随着对方抽插的频率上下耸动着肉身，她嫣红的嘴唇微微张开着，细细碎碎的呻吟往外溢。

她现下必须在心里不停强调某种程度上应该被认可的道德、以及和她身份相符又应该属于他人妻子的自觉，才能在肉体颠簸产生的剧烈快感中勉勉强强地拉住自己摇摇欲坠的心智。

今天才开封的避孕套不知道用了几个了，报废的那些都被alpha打了结扔在脏兮兮的地板上，汹涌的欲望和被填满的占有感觉让南已经不能推拒动不动就凑近自己又以舔吻的方式来表达喜爱的、像狗狗一样的alpha。她服服帖帖地趴在纱夏的身上，被操得一点力气都不再剩下，细软的腰彻底塌下去，小腹和纱夏的贴在一起。

也许不是错觉，女上位骑乘的姿势让对方变得很兴奋，纱夏眯着眼睛，摇晃着她挺翘的、也像蜜桃一样的屁股，让那根硬得像铁一样的肉棒每次都插得很深，啪啪的水声变得响亮，omega想必根本无法抵挡性爱带来的快乐，也受不了纱夏温柔的小技巧。alpha来咬她的耳朵，饱满的双唇顺着下颌线的弧度滑到纤细的脖颈，在她白嫩的肌肤上留下了亮晶晶的水痕。

如果是在南清醒时做这档子事，肯定会被毫不留情地推开：吻痕作为印记太艳情了，稍不在意就会在公共场合招来注目的调笑，为了避免麻烦的情势出现，南已经强调了很多遍这条禁令——可这样清醒的人如今也在阴茎摩擦带来的销魂舒爽中投降，无暇顾及alpha轻柔的吻一点点往下落。

床板随着剧烈的性交动作发出吱呀的响声，象征着过分舒适的快意成了脱口而出的求饶，在从喉咙里挤出来之前就被顶得支离破碎，南的耳垂泛着粉色，乳尖勃起了，顺着主人挺动腰肢的节奏可爱地上下跳跃，白花花的大腿被作乱的人掐得都是红色的印子，纱夏还嫌不够，手掌托着她的屁股，蛮横地掰开她柔软的大腿根。

她望向她的眼神淫荡又露骨，甜蜜的声线也和逼着南低头看她们交合处的态度截然相反。

“南好色啊…”

alpha在羞人的沉默喘息声中窥见南娇媚的样子，对方漆黑色的眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来完全沉浸在迷蒙的快感之中。

不知她对发红的肉茎缓慢地、一寸一寸地往里挤，又被小穴流着口水吞进去的场景抱有何感想。

纱夏故技重施地放低了音量，蜜色的眼睛里流露出天真的疑惑，每到这时候她便像个爱捣乱的顽童，这样下流的调笑似乎完全不属于她，南察觉到她的企图，头朝两边摆，有些惊恐地推着她的肩膀想阻止这种行径，只不过她就这样被alpha轻松地握住了，对方像玩游戏那样伸出手去用力按在她肚子上，南立即被迫地放弃反抗，“呜”的一声从鼻子里哼出啜泣一样的哀叫，挂在她腰间的腿也骤然夹紧，一起跟着收缩的软烂穴肉咬得纱夏忍不住倒吸一口气，omega温暖的内里快要叫她的骨头也为之酥麻。

南被欺负成这样，私密的地方依然贪婪地往外吐着求欢的汁液，她像一尾被她从水里捉到床上来的的小鱼。这样的淫荡本能是少妇最自然而然流露出来的魅力，南光洁的、赤裸的肉体是原始肉欲的象征，穿着礼服时显得那样高贵的神色全都在这个时候溃散得一干二净，她柳叶般细韧的眉梢和绯红的眼尾都透露出她苦苦隐忍的、对腥甜性爱的渴望。

“你好像…”纱夏的尾音透露着一股上扬的自在，哪怕她也不自觉地咬着后槽牙：“很喜欢我…”

alpha还换了法子，深深浅浅挑逗花心的抽插成了过分的深顶。这样轻浮的调情在南心里冲撞，就像她的那根东西在她阴道里冲撞一样。

“是不是？”

从来没有被进到这么里面的地方，南甚至感觉自己的听力也在消失，更别说好生地回答她。无耻的情话让本已就足够刺激的性交既快乐又煎熬，竟然叫南的心跳莫名地在荷尔蒙的影响下砰砰地加速。纱夏骗得南敞了身体迎接这种索取，她终于在她强有力的进攻之下彻底落败、蜷在英俊的情人怀里高潮了，omega脱力的手臂垂在身侧，她顺势躺了下去，俯在纱夏胸口前喘气。

尽兴的性爱诱出了她的泪水，又被纱夏用指腹轻柔地揩掉。

alpha没有停顿太久，她抽出射精以后软下来的阴茎，三两下把保险套取了，这次她连清洁措施都没做，所以白色的液体从套子的开口里流出来、浸在已经惨不忍睹的床单上。

她在悉悉索索地移动，要从被窝里探出身、伸手去够什么东西，她纤细的肩膀背面嵌进的蝴蝶骨像是在震颤。南乖乖地躺着没动而等她回来，在这之后alpha又将她揽回了怀里，信息素从她皮肤上汹涌地往外溢，纱夏用手指重新插回了和芬芳果肉没什么区别的小穴里轻轻地抠弄，好让快乐的余韵再在omega身体里蔓延一段时间，这激得南在她身上像小猫一样扭了扭屁股，扁着嘴可怜巴巴地呜咽了两声。

没有人先开口说话，南感觉自己的呼吸在宛如情侣间才会发生的耐心温存里渐渐缓和了下来，她在恍惚之际听得外面似乎要下雨了，但廉价酒店厚厚的窗帘遮住了可能带来了水滴的灰色云朵，几乎是一瞬间就出现的错觉叫她有些紧张：好像她已经和纱夏在一起生活了很久很久。

宛若心有灵犀似的，她瘦削的下巴在这时被纱夏用食指和中指扣着轻轻地抬起，果不其然，这样像是泄欲的性爱还没有就此停止，纱夏在喘息声愈发急切的躁动影响下揉起她的乳房，南因此被动地揽住了她光洁的脊背，alpha丰满的胸部和她的贴在一起。

纱夏的乳头勃起了，阴茎又一次气势汹汹地压在她的小腹上。

她表面温柔的请求实则是在用信息素强迫omega再次陷入情热的伎俩。纱夏翻身到了南的上面。

“再来一次好不好？”

美少年是那样光彩夺目，南迎着她直勾勾的眼神，心绪不免为纱夏的注视而飘荡，嗓子也有些微微地发紧。

她在后知后觉的羞赧中别开脸去，后半句话的音量几乎听不见了。

“把那个戴上。”

她好像看到纱夏露出了得逞的表情，南等着alpha用牙齿咬开避孕套包装、又将它往阴茎上套的娴熟举动，可是纱夏难得地并未理会她，她是个多么善解人意的情郎啊，现在却垂下头，毛茸茸的脑袋往南漂亮的锁骨上贴近，闷闷的笑意带着南的身子都开始轻轻地颤动。

“可是我不想。”

纱夏少见地、斩钉截铁地拒绝了她，接着就用手肘撑起身子。

她几乎就要和她接吻了，南被圈在她的怀抱里，感觉她们的呼吸交缠在一起，这样的距离太近，她在危险又即将出界的暧昧动作里艰难地挣扎了一下，忽地看见alpha眼里跳动的光芒，她这副精明的模样总叫南有些害怕。

相机的工作灯不知道何时灭了。

“他不会知道的。”

纱夏替她挽好落在额头上的碎发，低声在她耳边呢喃。

“说不定他其实更喜欢这样…”这个alpha知道他们夫妻两人难以公之于众的秘密，此时从她嘴里吐出来的热气就是淬毒的邀约：“不是吗？”

她的阴茎已经在女人的禁地那磨蹭起来，毫无阻隔地贴着南像烂熟桃子一样、也湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，之前关在保险套里还没有被弄湿的干燥性器从上蹭到下，马上就变得湿淋淋的。

“既然是最后的话…”

不知纱夏的这委屈是装出来的——还是她真的在为如此不公平的剥削而难过。

纱夏一副即将垂泪的模样，她牵起南的手，轻轻吻了吻她。

“南也哄我开心一次吧。”

3  
南是和斋藤在大学相遇的，那年她二十多一点点。

大了她一届的师兄先在情爱方面展开了攻势，谈婚论嫁是南必须提前为之考虑的规定性命题，而斋藤并不是那群众多追求者中最出挑的那个，但人们在选择开启婚姻的钥匙时似乎都没那么慎重、适合相伴一生的理由也比想象中的要简单，抛开一切浮夸的假象以后，那些熨帖的安定感成了游说南答应他的原因。

斋藤是温柔的人，懂得从哪个角度替她拍照好看，也记得她吃饭的口味，最重要的是他跨过了那些所谓的风言风语，作为一个beta也抵抗了世俗的建议：比如按照合适的规律找一个同为beta的女人，然后安稳地度过一生——斋藤站在她面前，又替她挡下那些来自于他家人不信任眼光的时刻，决堤的勇气从他身上往外涌，南被他最有男子汉气概的瞬间所撼动，就这样接受了他戴在自己无名指上的戒指，毕业以后便顺着夫姓改掉了曾经的记号，只有相熟的朋友还在见面时称呼她名井，而在那些要共同出席的小聚会里，她都会被叫成“斋藤太太”。

丈夫的专业和建筑有关，他以公司小职员的身份先淌进了不动产行业的浑水，好在也因为家里的事务被打理的足够有条理，斋藤在十年代初的经济泡沫幻影下也有定心的本事，考出了鉴定师的证书，南和他一样，虽然受制于性别差异的眼光，不能同他达到同样的高度，但事业方面也算做得足够不错，如果说有什么唯一能算作缺失的遗憾，那大概是他们并没有共同养育一个新生命，哪怕这是每个家庭都翘首盼望的喜事——问题出在斋藤身上，南将那份体检报告收了起来，替他揽下了错，她以工作依然还在上升期的理由放弃了孩子，斋藤周旋在那些亲人们客套的礼貌问话之间也以肉眼可见的速度露了馅，偶尔会展现疲倦的样子，但他依旧对她很好：完全忍受不了腥味的人也愿意为她做生拌牛肉。南从不怪他，也不认为失了生命中重要的一环就能否定此前为人生做的一切努力，也许这甚至能被称作和成人身份不大相符的懂事让她豁达得太过头，南就这样忽略了高压情况下内心敏感细腻的丈夫。

斋藤体贴周全的爱和占有欲变成了某种偏执的变态心，他的怪癖愈发严重，而等到南发现一切都不可挽回地那天到来已经晚了，丈夫求她，他明明将出勤时要用的西服和领带一丝不苟地穿在身上，却卑微地跪在她面前、像信徒一样握着南的脚踝，亲吻她的小腿肚，小声地、以哀怨的语气要她满足他——比如说他期待她的背叛，那样的话他会更爱她。

南才明白他们以前那些所谓英明的决策其实都错了，她的自尊难以忍受这请求，可从斋藤眼里流露出来的悲伤是那样真切，好像他早已是个深陷泥沼的人，而只有她才能救他。

丈夫亲手将她送到了别人的床上。

对方是个女性alpha，长得格外漂亮，初见时她的发尾那很嚣张地留住了大概是上次染发时剩下的、并未完全褪却的金色，她弯着眼睛和她打招呼，南不想追究斋藤究竟是通过什么样的途径找到了这个alpha，她也不关心这人的职业，或者是她的背后有没有一个幸福美满的家庭——她将健康证明摆给南看，姓名栏里有几个瞩目的罗马音。那是很稀有的姓氏，念前两个音节的时候南会觉得是在叫自己。

美人的皮囊之下藏着什么样的、属于掠夺的天性，南并不知道，她讨厌情侣酒店里浑浊又显得乌漆漆的空气，好像前任房主在里面留下来的味道没有就此消散，所以alpha的信息素是她在那张床上能闻到的、最不憎恶的香气。

南已经尽力反抗过，也不愿沉沦在偷腥的龌龊滋味里，可那些自然界认定的法则在她们的身体格外契合的事实下被证实。

她的床伴有种难以在生疏时就被发现的恶趣味，比如她爱在她快要高潮的时候俯下身喊她的名字，又或者是贴心地在温存时刻问她更喜欢什么样的姿势，如果南不回答的话她就使坏，耍赖似的故意去舔她暴露出来的腺体，用高高挺挺的鼻子蹭她零散的发丝。

躲进被褥里的两具身体都赤裸着不着一物，南被纱夏轻轻柔柔地揽在怀里，感觉她的屁股被什么又硬又热的东西顶着，她咬着嘴巴，小心翼翼地一字一句地吟了声“从后面”，就听得纱夏在她身后坏笑，omega小巧的耳垂因为刚刚那句话变得通红，但是语气未见异常。南其实在撒谎，提这种要求也并不是她特殊的爱好在其中作祟，她不过是不想看着对方的脸，这样的姿势能在情事中避开她的面容——凑崎纱夏并不是她的爱人。

于是alpha依着她的要求后入她，那两团丰满的乳肉会压在她的脊背上——纱夏属于女性应该有的性征强烈得让人无法忽视，柔韧的纤腰和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，这种象征着她在被除了丈夫以外的人侵犯的信号害得南异常敏感——她们没有接过吻，这是提前约定好的，可南依然只靠她的抚摸就体会到了高潮迭起的幸福感觉。

她被她调教得好了，慢慢地学会了扭着腰去享受绵延的、几乎是绝顶的快乐，甚至也知道如何在羞人性事的动静里细细地啼哭，好来激起alpha永不知停歇的性欲。

而蹩脚的谎言最终也被拆穿——纱夏用耳语的音量颇为幼稚地和她争起了斋藤的宠，南招架不了alpha少见的撒娇，她竟在那天松了口。欢爱到达顶峰的那刻南攀住了她的肩膀，无可避免地发现这个狡猾的人和她呼吸的频率正融为一体——纱夏在即将射精的时候也会流露出难得处在下风的脆弱模样，她黏腻的呼吸声就在她耳侧穿行。

南猜测自己是在毫不自知的瞬间里流露出了对她近于本能的仰慕，那点她极力克制才不够明显的眼神出卖了她。

无论是对纱夏，还是对从录像中察觉出端倪的、她的丈夫。

4  
她们在静默里长长地对峙，南终于先认输，交融的信息素在那个瞬间像决堤一样地蔓延开来，填满了本来就饱含了色欲的淫乐之地——没人能偷窥她们一起被情欲操控的样子，哪怕是她的丈夫也不行，南被泡进了纱夏的味道里面，在alpha的诱骗下陷入几近迷醉的情动。

不难看出纱夏早有准备，她自床头柜翻出了白色的药片，这种地方总有些东西能避免危险情况的发生，她笑眯眯地看南伸出嫣红的舌头、乖巧地卷了它往喉咙里吞，忍不住用最下流的露骨情话同她调笑，像奖励缺爱的小孩那样亲昵地拍拍她的脑袋，夸赞她真听话。

纱夏乐于见到南像少女一样害羞的神色，却不想叫她流露出逆来顺受的委屈，她牵着南摘了婚戒的左手往床上倒，顺势吻她覆上了一层细细薄汗的皮肤，嘴唇沿着omega漂亮精巧的锁骨滑向乳房，耐心地安慰她勃起、还依然带着水光的乳尖，将那粒粉色的小糖球吮得啧啧响。纱夏已经十分熟悉她的身体，手指留在她小巧的肚脐附近打起了转——直到南轻轻颤抖起来，喉咙里发出几声不清不楚的闷哼，纱夏才放过她敏感的胸部。

南发现纱夏双腿之间的那根东西已经因充血而翘着了，跟了她起身的幅度一下一下地微微弹动、好像在和她行礼似的，纱夏慢慢地将她双腿分开，但并不是像南设想地那样要粗暴地插入，又热又软的嘴唇再次吻在她腿根的位置，南惊叫了一声、猛地挣扎起来，但alpha仿佛知道南要说什么，在她出声以前以行动废止了无效的拒绝。

纱夏抱着她的膝盖，南的腰臀都被迫悬空，她的大腿被她抬高了些，方才还被操弄得不停往外滴水的阴户彻底暴露在外面。

就连丈夫也因她的忸怩而从未为她口交过——究其原因是南不好意思让他窥见她可能会露出来的淫浪痴态，可应该是高贵的、属于支配者地位的alpha却放下了身段：纱夏跪下来，温顺地俯在她腿间，只露出一双亮亮的眸子。

“南，别怕…”纱夏弯着脖颈，高挺的鼻尖磨蹭起omega在先前调情时就濡出水的腿心：“我想要你高兴…”

情人呼唤她名字时的真心难以复刻，这不知从何处撩拨了南的心弦，她咬着嘴唇容忍了纱夏掰开她双腿以后含情脉脉的注视——在湿润口腔将南包裹的那一刻，仅剩的理智都在暴风雨来临的震颤中被摧毁践踏得彻底。alpha的唇舌功夫极好，舔舐的技巧吸得南的腰眼也酥酥麻麻，纱夏如愿地听到南变了调的呻吟，omega满面潮色，用力地弓着背，肩胛骨也压在床垫上，纱夏知道南最爱口是心非，她用不容拒绝的力道将她的双腿按在肩上，扶住她湿嗒嗒的屁股往上顶，灵活的舌头顺着淌水的裂隙滑动，她用牙齿去磨女人身体最细腻脆弱的嫩芽，细细地吃着从南身体里淌出来的汁液，甚至将舌尖抵进不停献媚的软肉里面，模仿起她们交媾时的抽插动作，南在无边际的快感里漂泊，纱夏是她唯一能抓住的浮木，alpha湿漉漉的眼睛里盛着的那湾热烈纯情烫得南心悸，好像要让她在这样有违伦常的爱焰之火里焚烧殆尽，南夹紧了纱夏的脑袋，意识竟因如此短暂的分神便彻底消散，又被爱与欲催化着喷薄出像是情难自禁的液体，无法躲避的纱夏理所应当地被南溅了一身。

她当然知道才高潮过的omega需要情郎的慰藉，却坏心眼地松了手。

南双腿滑落在纱夏腰侧，她试图在休憩的片刻重新找回呼吸的节奏，可对方不打算就这样放过她，alpha的天性在关掉了摄像机以后爆发得不讲道理，而表达占有欲的方式无非就是那么几种——纱夏握着她的性器，在南无意识收缩着的小腹上抽了两下，拍出几道暧昧不清的水痕。

尽管omega没有平复紊乱的心跳，但她还是察觉到了纱夏的意图。南哑着嗓子，才说出句“不行”的求饶就被纱夏抓着屁股往里操，刚刚经历过高潮的紧致甬道被alpha毫不留情地插入，使坏的人捅得很深，也没有戴避孕套，而和她的下身直接摩擦在一起的刺激让南浑身发抖。

水声没怎么停歇就又响起来，南比以往任何一次都要狼狈，她脸颊上爬满了眼泪，看上去可怜极了，可小穴又在本能地收缩着、下贱地讨好起这根给她带来快乐的东西。

纱夏用力拍在她屁股上算是惩罚，两团软肉好像是在她手里乱滚，她从鼻子里哼出一声尾音都糯掉了的质问。

“南在勾引我…”

南下意识地否认，鼻尖因泫然泪下的冤屈而变得粉红，受制于难耐的快感而被自己咬得微微肿胀的嘴唇不自觉地嘟起，那颗黑色的小痣在此刻衬得这位淫乱的主人愈发楚楚动人，她还在负隅顽抗，试图用撤离的后退让纱夏拔出去，可无力的自救刚一成功，她就又被alpha抓住脚踝重新拖回怀里。

“不要了……”南在这样的快感里爽得呜呜咽咽地叫、求她放过她：“纱夏…不…啊…”

不该叫她的名字——得了赏的alpha变本加厉地挺动起臀部，粗长的性器发出“啵”的一声淫靡动静和她分开，又马上桩到底，纱夏丰满又漂亮的乳房随着这样的动作像兔子一样跳来跳去，南好像很在意这景象，她抽抽噎噎地盯着她胸部看的害羞样子都被对方收进眼底。

“我也喜欢南…”

纱夏忽然没头没脑地冒出一句话，笃定的语气害南再没有办法处理其他的信息，她放任自己被她以掌心相贴的亲密姿势牵着。

alpha好看的眉眼里荡漾着媚人的水波，下巴上还淌着从她身体里流出来的、未干涸的淫液——像爬行动物身体上冷酷又闪闪发光的鳞片、伊甸园的毒蛇——纱夏在勾引她吞下禁忌的脆果。

“所以…”南在朦胧里听见纱夏呢喃着叫她、于是努力地望向了她也沉沦在情欲之中的眸子：“南要和我一起…”

这对通奸的情人终于在灵肉共舞的缱绻缠绵中消解了飘飘欲仙的色瘾，转而陷入了更狂乱的境地，她们在深情的对视里萌生出某种不齿的欲望，如此默契不稍言说便直指向人的心底——南放弃了反抗，她乖顺地、诚实地配合着她抬高了下身，用腿锁住她顶动的腰肢，好让她插得更深，迎着纱夏惊喜的目光配合起这样凶猛的冲撞，又在爱欺负人的alpha背上划了几道出血的印子。

强烈的快感让纱夏越来越难抽离属于她的温柔乡，她不再抵御让她溺亡的吸力——南也要高潮了，纱夏感觉到她已经做好了迎接自己的准备，omega的脸被情热的温度熏出一片娇艳欲滴的晕红，涎水自南半开的唇边流下来，她身下的小嘴也对着alpha的性器又舔又亲，纱夏将南锢得很紧，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着她脖颈周围温热的皮肤，还像幼犬一样磨着牙似的，哼哼唧唧地向主人讨要着安慰。

在纱夏射精的时候，南和她像是真正的爱侣一样，意乱情迷地深深拥吻，她们耽溺于鱼水之欢的余韵中，感受着对方柔软的舌头，alpha的阴茎在南体内跳动，愉悦地将那股浓稠的液体喷在她的身体里，软下来以后便和溢出来的精液从交合处一起往外滑。纱夏放开她，发现南大腿内侧的肌肉紧紧地绷着，她将她私处里流出来的白浊抹在omega腿根，又缱绻地、迷恋般地舔了舔她嘴唇上的痣。

南很安静地窝在她身侧、一下一下地发着抖。她没有说话。

omega大概不会对方才的失态交出任何解释，当然，被情欲操控着的人做出什么事都不奇怪，纱夏并不想过问，南也有麻烦事要处理，逾矩的行为显然是她不愿被丈夫发现的秘密：早早定下的规矩不允许她在她的身体里面留下痕迹——水流哗哗的响动从不隔音的墙壁另一侧传到纱夏耳中。

在等待南清洁好身体的那些分秒里，她突兀地认为南更像是她的妻子，而她现在要送爱人出门了。

可谁的家又会被安在情侣酒店里呢？

#

浴室的隔间被打开的时候，南已经穿上了衣服。

南发觉她的妄想很可笑，方才她还希望她们也许能一起出去，在最后时刻做个礼貌的道别，毕竟纱夏明明和她分享过身体间最亲密的距离，她却只知道她的名字，还有她肩膀上那个小小伤口的来历——据纱夏自己解释，那是她在卷头发的时候不小心烫到的——可alpha自然对她的心愿全无所闻，她依旧懒懒散散地躺在床上，不知廉耻地露出早就被她看了个干净的赤裸身体。

南有些不自在地移开视线，她拉起手提包，等着纱夏按往常地那样将相机递给她，alpha照做了，甚至也像往常一样，在南即将拿回那些淫秽录像的时刻抖抖手腕躲过了她，说出了下周见的邀约。

南因她未曾改变的语调而皱了眉，她不动声色地抓紧了那条肩带，轻轻应了声“不会了”。

纱夏带着笑意，她看起来没发现她的不对劲，只轻松地耸了耸肩膀，又很快将冰冷的数码设备按回了南的手心。

“我开玩笑的。”

在这一刻，有一种分明的、突生的钝痛从南胸口往外蔓延。

她看向纱夏，而对方眨着眼睛。从她蜜色的瞳孔里似乎淌出了某种柔软的、像爱一样的东西，它帮她把眉毛边沿那样分明的棱角也浸出了温和的弧度。

“那么…南。”

alpha英俊的面容似乎染上了一点属于悲伤的颜色，但立刻转瞬即逝。

“到此为止了。”

纱夏没有将主导权交给她，她凑过来，最后一次亲吻了她的嘴角。  
  
5  
在南结束公务、从札幌回到大阪的那个周六，斋藤破天荒地没有来机场接她。

丈夫几乎全天开着的移动电话也迟迟打不通，南拖着行李箱，转乘了好几条电车线到家，她在客厅闻到了刺鼻的酒味，又找到因为喝醉而在卧室里睡得晕乎乎的斋藤。

他像变了一个人，或者他本来就是这样的人，他抓她手腕的力气用得很大，满口说着像发烧病人嘴里才有的胡话，指责她对他的冷漠源于外面的那个奸夫，甚至想在这一刻引诱出那个已经代替了他位置、又让她心心念念牵挂着的姘头——凑崎纱夏的名字被他喷着唾沫念出来，南挣不脱他野蛮的力道，鲜红的颜色像是从她白皙的皮肤上破土，没有情动的身体在只被草草扩张了两下的情况以后就被插入，疼得她落了眼泪。

南屈辱地跪在床上，她夹着腿、希望能拒绝这样粗暴的、像是强奸的错觉，但丈夫没有给她机会。事实上，斋藤越是失控地虐待她，情人的怀抱在她的记忆里就越发温柔——在这个瞬间，南真的想起了纱夏，想起她作为alpha的性征，那根将她们连接在一起的粗长肉棍就是祸害，它在她身体里不遗余力地掀起了奇妙的波澜——南想起自己曾用舌头丈量过她的尺寸、还被溅出来的液体呛到过好几次的羞人经历，也同样想起了浮于纱夏皮肤上那样甜蜜的信息素。

她感觉从头皮传来的疼痛好像要她渐渐地分裂成两个人，南甚至不太确认这种不快的体验到底持续了多久，直到以往夫妻间进行得算是顺利的情事过早地收场，他射出来才为止。

醉酒的人没什么剩余的体力，斋藤靠着她轻轻发出微弱的呼噜声，南尝试着推了推她的丈夫，发现他竟打起了盹。

妆没来得及卸，南再没有其他的办法，只能拉过被子，和他一同躺进了算是足够温暖的被窝里。

她醒来的时候斋藤已经不在床边了，南担心丈夫，于是忍着小腹的酸胀感起身去到客厅——丈夫好像有段时间没刮胡子了，起码在她出差的日子里，他都没有悉心地自我照顾。

南赤足走到他跟前，在足够令人窒息的沉默中顺从地被斋藤揽住了腰。

她了解他，分辨出这种浸湿了她衣服的眼泪其实象征着绝望。斋藤埋在她身上，耳朵贴着她平坦的小腹，好像在倾听曾经有可能会诞生却永远平静了下去的响动。南听到他断续的道歉、发觉那点像是他又回到了大学时期的胆怯懦弱再次出现了——他在对她表白时的那天是这样的，在恳求她去和别人做爱时也是这样的。

丈夫要她别再去见纱夏了，他出尔反尔的誓言其实是唯一能将她拉出地狱的救命稻草。

南以前是多么期望他收回以爱为名的绑架啊。

斋藤哽咽着叫她的名字，反复对着她絮絮叨叨地确认她是否还爱他，而南只能在泪眼朦胧之中凝视他。

南试图以吻作答，却不明白胸口的疼痛从何而来，好像他们共同享有的那些漫长时日全都这样轻易地付之一炬。

她早就可以在和她毫无关系的人身下抛掉平时的矜持而高潮，可在面对着每夜都与自己同床共枕的丈夫时，南却只感觉到他陌生。

她突然再次意识到，这么多年来，她从未闻到过他身上的味道。

6  
冰块在酒杯里彻底化开，几乎是金黄色的波本威士忌被温度偏低的水液稀释得接近透明，纱夏摸索着去够在床头柜上那个在裤子口袋里就已经被压得软塌塌的烟盒、接着叼住冒了脑袋的烟嘴，伴随着火石被擦出“嘶啦”的一声响，她如愿以偿地将尼古丁吸进了肺里，又在熏得人头晕的纯正烟草味中想起自己还没有掐掉爆珠。

纱夏屈起指节，借着粉色的灯光看起了她新做不久的美甲——alpha不想在大意的松懈下刮破五彩斑斓的涂料，于是在她以自我欣赏的角度发呆的时候，烟灰落了下来。

飘散的、带火星的尘埃很不巧地为被子烧出了一个小洞，纱夏小小地惊呼了一声，马上就自认倒霉，她把还剩了一半的香烟卡在瓷缸的凹槽里，翻动起棉絮，好让自己眼不见心不烦，可是电子门锁忽然被谁在外面刷开了，老旧的数码提示音发出哔啵声响，无论是什么时期，那些人都对少女援交的乱象查得严格，纱夏猜测她一个人入住情侣宾馆的行为大抵被当作了不法分子，她一面咕哝着抱怨说她付了钱，一面加快了手上的速度——无论进来的人是谁，她都不想让对方发觉自己刚刚干了破坏公物的蠢事。

当南出现在她眼前的时候，纱夏恍惚间以为时间在往回倒流，她这才知道原来不止她一人遵从着某种愚蠢的、善始善终的原则。

纱夏忽然记起南第一次叫她名字的样子，那时她在她怀中恸哭，皱着漂亮的小脸要她从她的身体里出去，她认定她再也没办法等她为自己盛开，却在剥掉南衣服的时候发她股间那条湿嗒嗒的内裤早已成为恼人的束缚，而黑色短裙包裹着的丰满臀部已经被小穴里塞进跳蛋以后的副作用糟蹋得一塌糊涂——南像是她一个人的新娘，而在这一刻，她终于全然拥有了她。  
  
纱夏偷偷地将曾经的那些伤口遮了起来，又像拆开礼物那样揭下了南的抑制贴，可是还不行，她必须等嘴里苦涩的烟草味道散尽，才能俯下身去亲吻此刻沾满新露的玫瑰。

幸好，在这世界上再没有比她更耐心的花匠了。


End file.
